Obsessed
by EclareLover89
Summary: Cat can't sleep because a certain boy has completely taken over her mind! Cabbie! Possible two-shot. P.S. This is my first song-fic. "Obsessed" by Miley Cyrus
1. Obsessed

**A/N: Here is yet another "Cabbie" fanfic =) enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious **

_Why do I just lie awake and think of you?_

_I need some sleep, tomorrow I have things to do_

Everytime_ I close my eyes, I see your face_

_So I try to read, but I lose my place_

I've been trying to sleep for hours, but all I can think about is Robbie. It's crazy how he's the only guy I've ever obsessed about. Ever since I met him, I've been head-over-heals about him. No guy has ever made me felt like the way he does. It's insane. I'm insane. No wait! Let me rephrase that. It's insane how I'm insane about him. I guess I should focus on something else. Like reading! I picked up the book "Pink" and started reading, but miserably failed after five minutes. Darn it! He's still on my mind. It's like no matter what he just crawls into my mind whenever he feels like it!

_Am I obsessed with you? _

_I do my best not to want you_

_But I do all the time_

I just hate how Robbie's always on my mind! I love it at the same time, though. See this boy frustrates me and makes me want to kiss him at the same time. This is what he does to me! I love him and hate him at the same time. I just wish he knew what he does to me.

_I just had to call you up and say hello_

_I know it's 3 AM, and I saw you a while ago_

_But I still had this aching pain to hear your voice_

_To know you're there, I don't seem to have any choice_

I guess I should call Robbie. I know I just hung out with him at the mall a few hours ago, but still. I just want to know if he's alright. You know, if he's still up. As soon as I dialed his number, he picked up on the second ring. "H-hello?," Robbie's groggy-tired voice rang through my ears. He sounds so hot when he's tired. "Hey Robbie!" "C-Cat? What are doing still up?" I tried to think of a reason I could tell him, so he can't know that I'm up thinking about him. "Uhhh uhm...well I can't stop thinking about the weekend. It _is_ Friday tomorrow." "Oh...okay. But what are you doing calling me at three AM!," He whisper-yelled. "You are my best friend, and I wanted someone to talk to. Is that a crime!"

"Well no, but still. It's three in the morning!" "I know." "Cat, I love you and all but goodnight!" With that he hung up. My heart leaped when he said that he loved me. I just wish he didn't mean "I love you as a friend".

_I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up_

_I feel so lonely by myself_

_Is this the way it feels when you're in love? _

_Or is it something else?_

I feel bad that I woke Robbie, but I'm just so lonely here in my small bedroom in my apartment. Yes, I live alone in an apartment in Hollywood. It's actually quite nice. No parents or siblings to bother you. I love it. Anyways back to Robbie. I truly think I love him. I do my best not to feel this way, but it's hard since he _is _Robbie. And I love him.

_Am I obsessed with you? _

_I do my best not to want you _

_but I do all the time_

_I want you all the time_

I guess I should try to sleep a little bit before tomorrow. I _am_ hanging out with Robbie. Maybe tomorrow I'll tell him how I feel. Who knows? What I do know is that when I fall asleep I'll have an amazing dream about Robbie and I. We'll be so in love. Kissing. Dancing. Having a good time, like all couples do. If only that dream was a reality. I wish.

**A/N: That was it! How was it? Did you like it or did you absolutely hate it? Leave me a review and tell me. Also this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I think it should be a two-shot instead. What do you think? I'll let you (the readers) decide. =) **


	2. What To Do

**A/N: So...I decided to make this a two-shot. Enjoy! =)**

Five more minutes until my date...I mean until I hang out with Robbie. As the minutes go on slower and slower my stomach gets the jittery feeling I always have when I'm with Robbie. I need someone to tell me what to do. Do I tell him how I feel and face rejection or do I never tell him and have to deal with the fact that he's happy with someone else and thinks of me nothing more than _just _a friend. Friend. Eww I hate that word.

I just wish he knew. I heard a knock at the door and I sprinted from my kitchen to the door. I opened the door to Robbie in a blue cardigan, a white t-shirt, and skinny jeans. "Ooh someone looks nice." "Thanks, and you do too." I was wearing a flowy light pink cardigan, a black ruffled top, and japri's with light colored flats. "So...should we go to the park and have our picnic?" I lifted my picnic basket in front of his face. "Absolutely." We both walked in front of my apartment, with me shutting my door, and Robbie linking our arms together.

…

The walk to the park wasn't so bad. We barely talked, but we didn't need to. Robbie walked us to a nice and quiet spot next to a tree, and we set up our stuff. I took out a hot pink throw blanket out and lied it nicely in front of the tree, and Robbie took out the food and lined it up. "You packed us peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches and water bottles?" I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah. Why? You don't like it?" My smile quickly turned into a frown. "No. No. Of course I do. I was just stating a fact out loud."

"Whatever you say, Robbie." His name lingered off of my tongue. As we both took a bite of our sandwiches, Robbie stopped mid-way and said, "This. Sandwich is really good, Cat. I like it." "Aww thanks, Robbie. You're so sweet." We both smiled at the same time. "Well...I try." "And you do a good job with it," I blurted out with my eyes wide as ever. "S-sorry," I looked down, my cheeks flushed and redder than my hair. "It's okay." Robbie took his fingers and placed them under my chin, pulling my head up to look at him.

When he touched me, I swear my whole body felt electric sparks running through it. "Hey, Cat look at me." I looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes and I felt like I was staring into his soul. "It's okay. You don't have to hide your face from me." That made me feel a little bit better. "Fine-" He stopped me. "No Cat, it _is _not fine! I don't want you to ever look away from me again. I hate when you hide yourself from me. Now what's wrong? What's so embarrassing?"

This is gonna be harder than I thought, since he's making me tell me my feelings. "Robbie, there's something I need to tell you." Looks of concern went through his face. "This isn't gonna be easy for me, and I don't know how you're going to take it. I hope you won't stop being my friend. I can't lose you, you're the only thing in my life that makes me truly happy." Robbie urged me to go on with his hand.

"Alright. Here it goes," I mentally prepared myself for what was about to happen. I guess this is really happening. I was gonna decide against it and not tell him that I had a huge crush on him, but now I'm going to. No more secrets. Here it comes. As soon as I was about to blurt out my secret, some kid ran over to Robbie and I and said, "Hey dude, your girlfriend is seriously hot!" Before we had a chance to respond the kid was gone.

I looked at Robbie with a 'what the heck just happened?' expression. "Ummmm..." Robbie managed to get out. "That was...weird?" I still am in disbelief. "I'll say. Now what was it you were saying before that guy came over?" I was hoping that he would forget about it. I feel like I'm about to put my life on the line here.

"Robbie, I-I l-like you." I stuttered over every word I said. I feel like a total loser now. "I like you too, Cat. I'm so glad we're friends." I mentally face-palmed myself. This boy seriously needs to learn about relationships and what 'I like you' means. "No Robbie, I mean I like you...as more than a friend. I always have." I instantly looked down with my butterflies coming back again. I feel like I'm going to puke.

"C-Cat? What did I say about hiding your face from me?" Once again Robbie took his fingers, put them under my chin, and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Cat, y-you really like me? As more than a friend?" I really hope he's just trying to clarify this. "Yes dummy! Didn't you hear me. I've always liked you more than a friend if you haven't already heard me say!"

Robbie had a huge smile forming on his face. Within seconds his face was coming closer and closer to mine. I felt my breath shorten. I thought I was going to die. I looked over and Robbie's face was like two inches away from mine. His face was still coming toward mine. With no more time to think Robbie's and my lips were moving together passionately. I think my heart stopped beating once or twice. As our lips were moving Robbie found the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

About seven seconds...or more later we pulled away for air. I had no words to describe that kiss. It was just...fantastic. I think this is the first time I've ever kissed someone and felt true love. It was just wonderful. Really something. Magical too. "Robbie? Why'd you do that?" I've been dreaming for that kiss for about three years now. I met Robbie when I was nine, and I thought he was cute then. But when we became teenagers my crush for him grew stronger.

"Isn't that what you've been wanting me to do?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Well...yeah, but is that what _you _wanted to do? I mean I don't want to kiss you if you don't feel the same-" Robbie silenced me with his hand over my mouth. "Cat, shhh you talk too much. Secondly, Why would I kiss you like that if I didn't feel the same way? Of course I do!" I swear I had the biggest smile ever on my face, but Robbie wiped it off my kissing me one more time. "I love you, Robbie." "I love you too, Cat Valentine."

I think it was a good thing telling Robbie about my crush. "Robbie?" "Yes beautiful?" I've waited so long for him to call me that! "Are we...you know?-" He interrupted me. "A couple? Oh I don't know. Are we?" "Do you want to be?" Robbie gave me an 'Are you serious' look. "Cat, of course! I would love to be your boyfriend." I attacked Robbie in a hug and knocked him over, leaving me on top of him. "Yay!" We both started giggling, and I looked down at him and captured him in a small kiss.

As soon as I pulled back I got off of him. "S-sorry. I couldn't help it." "Don't apologize. You're my girlfriend now. There's nothing to be sorry for." God I love him! I looked at the time on my phone and it was already 5:30 P.M. "Oh my god! Robbie it's already Five-thirty." He looked at my phone with wide eyes. "Are you serious! The time went by that fast?" We got to the park at 3:00. "Should we get going," I asked. "If you want to, but I don't want to not be with you."

He should totally come over tonight! "You should come over then!" I didn't mean to blurt that out. "Really? You want me to come over?" I gave him a look. "Alright. Then lets go milady." I smiled, picked up our mess and took his hand in mine. A few minutes after we started walking back to my apartment, I stopped the both of us and turned him towards me. "Why are we-" I silenced him with my lips on top of his.

"I'm okay with that." "I knew you would be," I winked at him. Then we started walking again. I swear this has got to be the BEST day ever! I now have the guy of my dreams. Literally. I just love it so much! And who knows what will happen tonight in my apartment? Even though we've only been going out for less than an hour, I still have been crushing on him since we were nine. Give me some credit. And no we aren't going to do anything R-rated, but it's not going to be G-rated either. What can I say? He's mine and that's the best thing ever. And to all the girls out there Robbie Shapiro is mine! And mine only.

**A/N: Suckish ending, but whatever. I'm not the best with those. And there we have it! Once again more "Cabbie" fics to come so stay tuned and look for me when you're browsing Fanfics. =) I've noticed there's not a lot of "Cabbie" Fanfics so I decided to write some. Anyway hope you enjoy them! =D **


End file.
